Memories of A Traitor
by Amoinete
Summary: The Mandalorian war put in motion, a chain of events that would cost the lives of many and the loyalty of many more. Here is a story of one of the Republic fleet's most infamous traitors...Admiral Saul Karath.


**Author's Notes**

This was my first entry in the Mandalore's Dueling Circle Challenge. This story ties into my first ongoing fic, The Way Things Were. It has some glimpses into the memories of Admiral Karath, during and after the Mandalorian War. The memories are italicized. Thank you ahead of time for reading this and I really appreciate reviews so feel free to leave some.

Enjoy.

* * *

_"Admiral sir, you have visitors." A young ensign addressed the uniformed man staring out the viewport. The man turned around just in time to see three hooded figures enter the room. They made their way over to him and came to a stop directly in front of him._

_The admiral was about to speak when the three hooded figures bowed and removed their hoods, revealing a very tall pale-skinned man who looked to be in his late teens to early twenties and two dark-skinned women that were strikingly identical and very easy on the eyes and couldn't have been a day older than eighteen if they were even that old._

_"Admiral," one of the women began in a rich foreign accent," It has come to my attention that you have requested the aid of the Jedi but have received an undesired response from the Council. Though it may seem that the masters were speaking for all in the Order, there are many who wish to help you and your fellow officers and troops to defend the Republic from the Mandalorians. My friends and I have decided to take matters into our own hands and want to join with you, that is if you'll have us."_

_The admiral was taken aback by the woman's speech. He had given up on petitioning the council to give the aid they so desperately needed and was losing hope that the Mandalorians could be defeated._

_"Thank the Force that some of you have some sense. You couldn't have come at a better time. Our forces are dwindling and more planets are falling victim to Mandalorian razings each day. If you think you can help, be my guest." the Admiral replied._

_"I'll take that as a yes" the woman smiled. "Oh, I don't believe we have properly introduced ourselves. This is Malak and Jennyl. They are both Jedi Knights."_

_"I'm Admiral Saul Karath" the man replied "But who are you?"_

_The woman answered with a smirk."I'm the answer to your prayers….but you can just call me Revan."_

* * *

_"So basically all you have to do is say yes, and you'd better, and the promotion is yours." the admiral informed the young Lieutenant sitting in front of him._

_Admiral Saul Karath was offering a promotion that was personally requested by Jedi Knight Revan to one of his best officers, Carth Onasi. He saved his squadron from absolute death by pulling off the riskiest and most impressive flying maneuvers ever seen. He had already received the hero treatment from his fellow officers and now he was being offered the position of Commander._

_"Wow, I don't know what to say. I've been looking forward to it for a long time now, but…" Lieutenant Onasi trailed off._

_Admiral Karath knew what was coming. His young protege was now trying to balance a military career and play family man at the same time. His wife would sway him one way and he felt that it was his job to sway him back._

_"Now look Carth, this is an opportunity of a lifetime. I know you have duties at home, but you have duties here too. You swore an oath to protect the Republic and everything it stands for. You have the chance to make good on that oath when it matters the most. We are in the middle of a war, Carth. We are fighting for our livelihood and the future of our children. You've always been a man of action. Can you really sit on the sidelines and not feel any guilt about not taking any initiative to personally protect your family?" Admiral Karath tried to convince him. And by the look on Carth's face, he was winning._

_"I guess you're right. It is my job to protect the Republic and my family. Morgana won't like it, but I'll reason with her." Carth said, a little doubt present in his voice._

_"So is that a yes?" Admiral Karath offered his hand._

_"Admiral, you've got yourself a Commander." Carth replied while shaking his hand firmly._

* * *

_"You can't be serious?" Admiral Karath was in shock as he read and reread the datapad in his hand. "This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard and you want to go along with it?"_

_"We have no other choice. We can't keep fighting like this. Our forces are severely depleted. We don't have the resources to keep going. I want to put an end to this war, once and for all. It's the best that I could come up with." Revan tried to convince him._

_"There has got to be another way, we just haven't found it yet. You can't just throw your life away like that." Saul argued. He tossed the datapad onto his cluttered desk._

_Revan straightened up in her chair. "There is no other way and you know it. Besides, what kind of a lightweight do you think I am? I am not going to throw my life away. You've seen me in action, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself. I'm fighting in this blood duel whether you like it or not."_

_Saul ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh. "I know, I know. You are the most talented Jedi I have ever seen. But you have your whole life ahead of you. If something goes wrong, I…." he was at a lost of words. He knew she was right but he still didn't like it. She wasn't that little girl who barged onto his ship anymore, Revan was a young woman now. Even though he was weary of the Jedi, he had come to care for this particular Jedi Knight over the years. He even considered her as the daughter he never had._

_Revan's tone grew very serious. "Look, I've already had this discussion with Malak. I'm the only one who can end this. If it makes you feel any better, I promise to bring you back Mandalore's helmet so you can hang it up in your office." Revan's mind was obviously made up and there was no point in arguing any further._

_"So you told Malak already? I imagine that went well." Saul said with a small laugh._

_Revan let out a little laugh." Yeah, he really threw a fit. Good thing he's in another sector right now." She cupped her head in her hands and sighed._

_"So who is your…second going to be?" Saul asked as he glanced over the datapad again._

_"Jennyl, my cousin." Revan replied. Saul was looking a little confused when she said that name, so she tried to elaborate further. "You know the one who looks just like me and is my first General?"_

_"Ohh…I..haven't seen her in awhile. Where is she?" Saul asked, finally able to put a face with the name. He didn't know Jennyl very well since she was always on another ship._

_"On Malachor V. Something to do with the mass shadow generator that one of her techs invented." She mumbled._

_"What's a mass shadow generator?"_

_Revan shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. She'll fill us in when we get there."_

* * *

_"It's over! It's finally over!" one of the officers shouted, jumping up and down._

_Revan had killed Mandalore in a blood duel that lasted no longer than three minutes. It had been the longest three minutes of Admiral Karath's life, for the fate of everyone rested in this young woman's hands. But his fears were unfounded when she promptly shoved both of her lightsabers into Mandalore's intestines without breaking a sweat. The Mandalorians were then stripped of all their armor, weapons and war machines and were destroyed in front of them. It was a day he would never forget._

_But now it was time to celebrate. Some of the officers, himself included, and Revan and Malak were having a small party in the lounge. It was a scenario that was being repeated all over the fleet. Drinks were flowing freely and morale was at an all time high._

_Most of the officers were mingling with each other. Malak was talking to one of the Commanders and Revan was seated on a sofa in a far corner. Saul picked up two glasses of Corellian brandy and sat down next to her._

_"How is the woman of the hour?" Saul asked while offering her a glass._

_"Oh no, thanks. None for me. I'm fine." She pushed the glass away._

_"You're turning down Corellian brandy? I once saw you down a half a bottle of this stuff in less than three seconds? Are you feeling alright?" he teased._

_"I'm..I'm fine. Just not big on celebrating right now. There is still a lot to do and my mind is on other things." Revan replied in a shaky voice._

_"That was the first time you ever took someone's life wasn't it?" Saul asked in a serious tone. Revan nodded._

_Even though Revan was a Jedi and a savior of the Republic, he sometimes forgot that she was still pretty young. "You'll get over it in time. Just remember that you were fighting to protect the galaxy from him and his people." He took her left hand for some added reassurance. He then noticed that her ring finger was sporting what looked to be at least a 5 carat diamond engagement ring._

_"Well it looks like you and Malak have become quite the pair." he said in a cheery voice. He always knew there was something going on between those two. "Let's have a toast." he tried to offer the drink to her again._

_Revan refused the brandy once more."No, I can't. It's not safe."_

_"It's not good for anyone, but we drink it anyway." Saul commented._

_"That's not what I meant. It's not safe for my baby." she informed him in a low tone._

_"You mean you're…" his words trailed off, in obvious shock._

_"Yeah. Mal and I are going to be parents. But I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." she whispered._

_"Well, congratulations. Oh and here this is for you." he pulled a small black box out of his pocket and handed it to her._

_Revan opened it to reveal a beautiful silver thumb ring with twelve Deralian diamonds inlaid into the shape of a butterfly. "Saul, thank you. It's beautiful."_

_"Well, I just wanted to show you my appreciation of how much your helping means to me and the rest of us. I figured I'd get you a thumb ring because I remember when you chucked your old one across the room when it broke. I think it hit Lieutenant Crowley in the head. You were having a bad day that day, we all were." he said with a laugh._

_Revan gave him a hug and thanked him again."You know that I'm leaving tomorrow, right?" she asked him in a small voice._

_"Yeah, and I'm gonna miss you bossing me around on my own ship." he teased._

_"I'm gonna miss you too. You remind me of my father. I hope we see each other again soon."_

_"We will and make sure you send me some baby pictures. Now shall we continue our celebration?" he offered his arm._

_"Of course." she took his arm and rejoined with the rest of the party._

* * *

_"Admiral Karath, so glad you could make it on such a short notice. Have a seat." High Admiral Dodonna greeted him from her seat behind the large ornate desk._

_"So what was so urgent that you demanded that I see you as soon as possible." Admiral Karath asked with full curiosity._

_She tried to avoid the subject. "Would you like a drink? I just got a new bottle of…"_

_"Don't change the subject, Forn! We know each other too well for that." Admiral Karath cut her off._

_"Ok, ok. I'll tell you, but your gonna need a drink for this one." she handed him a glass of Alderaanian whiskey._

_"Well you know that there is a position open for High Admiral. Now that the war is over, the Senate is pushing image more than anything right now." she informed him._

_"I am still in the running right? " Admiral Karath asked._

_"I have strict orders from the Supreme Chancellor to appoint a clean and charismatic individual for the position. Basically, he said appoint my nephew or else." She winced when she saw his face fall at hearing that last sentence._

_"You mean to tell me that Lustrul got the job? He's still wet behind the ears! I've got Ensigns that have seen triple the action he has!" he bellowed._

_"I'm sorry Saul. I tried, I really did. You were my first choice and I would gladly give you the position if it were up to me." she said with genuine sincerity._

_Saul took a big gulp of his whiskey. "You know I've served in the fleet for a long time, got the medals to prove it. My one chance at a portion is passed over because the Chancellor thinks his nephew, who is barely out of flight school, looks better in a uniform on holovid. Sometimes I wonder if this is all worth saving. I just hope this isn't a decision they will regret." he finished off the last of his whiskey and sat the glass down before standing up to leave._

_"I really am sorry, Saul" Admiral Dodonna apologized to her old friend._

_"Me too, Forn." he replied before walking out._

* * *

_"Admiral Karath, your nine o'clock appointment is waiting for you in your office." the secretary informed him, while in the middle of a call._

_"Nine o'clock? I don't have any appointments until 10. Who in Force name could this be?" Saul asked her. She just shook her and continued her conversation on the holocom._

_He stepped into his office and ordered the lights to come on. The big leather executive chair was not facing the desk, but turned to the wall._

_"Who are you and why are you sitting at my desk?" he asked, thoroughly peeved._

_The chair turned around and sitting in it was the last person he expected to see…Revan._

_She was dressed in an ivory silk tunic and black pants that fit her body very well. And even though she had tried to use makeup to cover up the damage caused by severe stress, she looked like she had been through hell recently. Then he remembered that he had heard about the tragic loss of her unborn child._

_"Revan. What a surprise. I'm so sorry. I heard about.…your son. I couldn't even begin to understand what you must be going through." he said with sincerity._

_"Thank you, Admiral Karath. I hear fate has not been kind to you either. I'm sorry about the promotion. That must have been a big disappointment." Revan sympathized with him._

_Admiral Karath scowled at her mentioning the promotion. He dedicated his life to the fleet, 35 years to be exact, and what did he get? A gold plated medal and a box of cigarras. Meanwhile, the idiot Lustrul Grena'at gets promoted to High Admiral all because he looks good in a tailored uniform. The Admiral tried to push his thoughts aside and focus on his unexpected visitor._

_"So what brings you down here. I know Deralia is not exactly a short trip from here. So it must be of high importance." He cut straight to the point._

_"I reside in Coruscant now, Admiral. But you are correct, I do have something of great importance to discuss with you."_

_Revan placed her hands on the desk, sat up straight and gave him a look that she gave him about two years ago on the bridge of the Leviathan, her 'I mean business' look._

_"Admiral Karath, due to all of the events that have tragically occurred to the both of us, I have a proposition for you." she informed him in her thick Deralian accent._

_"I'm listening" the Admiral replied._

_"It has occurred to me that the Republic no longer functions properly. You were denied your rightful place as High Admiral, the Jedi council that swore to protect the entire Republic space no longer takes action when needed, causing billions of innocent lives to be lost. And the Jedi that went against the wishes of the council and fought in the war anyway could not return for fear of exile."_

_"Many soldiers and Jedi no longer have a place to call home. If I were to gather all these lost men and women, I am more than positive that they will follow my lead again." Revan said with full assurance._

_"What are you suggesting exactly?" The Admiral asked._

_"I'm suggesting that a bit of political cleansing is in order. I know what must be done, but first I need to get to this location." Revan tossed a datapad onto the desk._

_The Admiral studied the contents for a few minutes before he spoke. "This is no short trip. You'll need a large ship to make that journey."_

_"I know. That's where you come in. I want you to take us to these coordinates in your ship, The Leviathan. I am searching for a place called the Star Forge. It will help us convince the Republic that a change is needed."_

_She could see that he was trying to decide what to do and decided to convince him to see things her way. "Admiral, I know that you have served the Republic longer than I have been alive. I have served it a long time, too. You've taught me a lot of things over the years and gave me the opportunity of a lifetime. Now I'm offering you the same. Everything that I have just told you will not be seen as a positive effort through the eyes of the Republic, namely the Senate and the Jedi. All that you and I have worked for will be at stake here. It won't be easy, but I promise that you won't be disappointed if you side with me."_

_Revan could see the gears turning in the Admiral's head as he absorbed everything that she had told him. " You don't have to give me an answer today. Just think about what I've said and inform me of your decision within two weeks time. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but understand that I feel that this is something that I have to do. Oh, feel free to recruit more people to my cause. I'll leave you now, Admiral. I really do hope to hear from you soon." She gave him one last glance before turning to walk out the door._

* * *

_"You wanted to see me, Admiral?" The young Commander addressed his superior._

_"Yes, Carth. Please do come in and have a seat." Admiral Karath ushered him into the room. "Would you like a drink?" he offered as he poured himself a glass._

_"A Corellian brandy would be fine, thank you."_

_He handed him a glass and took a seat across from him._

_"Carth, I wanted to talk to you about your future in the fleet. You've made great progress so far, but I would love to see you reach the top of the chain of command. Now, we both know that's about as likely as a desert on Hoth. But I have recently come across an opportunity for both of us to get the promotions we deserve." Admiral Karath stated casually. "Where do you see yourself ten years from now?"_

_Carth, who had been sipping on his brandy, figured that this conversation was like all the other career counseling sessions he had with the Admiral in the past. They always talked about his future and was well aware that Admiral Karath was grooming him to take his place someday. What he wasn't aware of was the impact that this conversation was going to make on the rest of his life and everyone else's._

_"I plan to have your job, Admiral." Carth smirked._

_"I bet you do, but let's be reasonable here. I've been with the fleet for more than 35 years and I'm still just a Fleet Admiral. I should have been High Admiral by now. You're just a Commander. With the way things are now, there is no way you'll make Admiral by the time Dustil is out of high school." he informed Carth._

_"Well actually, I've been talking with Morgana lately and I'm seriously considering leaving soon. Dustil is still pretty young and I don't want to miss anymore than I already have. I know I swore an oath to the Republic, but my family needs me too." Carth replied._

_"Playing family man is all good and everything, but I know you. You get restless on the short time we have for personal leave. You need something to occupy your time, something that makes you feel like a man."_

_Admiral Karath continued, "And speaking of the Republic, it has come to my attention that things are not going as smoothly as they once were. There is some obvious corruption in the Senate and the Jedi are not living up to their role as 'defenders of the galaxy' anymore."_

_"So what are you saying exactly?" Carth asked, taking another sip of brandy._

_"What I'm saying is that a little change of pace is needed. If things keep going the way they are now, the Republic will cease to exist in a few years time. However, I believe that it can be saved with a little encouragement from those with a different view on how to run things. Of course the 'encouraging' will take some time, but I am more than confident that it can be accomplished. You can be a part of it all. That is, if you have the courage. Just say the word and I can help you achieve more than you ever could with the Republic." The Admiral informed him, putting a lot of emphasis on his last words._

_"Are you suggesting that we leave the Republic? You want me to throw away everything that we spent a lifetime trying to build because of…some promotion that they passed you over for?" Carth stared at him with disbelief as he said those words._

_"Is that such a terrible prospect?" Admiral Karath told him with a straight face. "It's not like I've asked you to assassinate the Chancellor. I just want to make sure that my best man is on the right side."_

_Carth stood up in front of the Admiral and gave him a cold, hard stare. "Well guess what Admiral Karath, I am on the right side."_

_"I don't believe this..and I don't believe you." Carth continued. "This..this conversation never happened. On Monday, everything will be back to normal and this," Carth waved his hands around emphatically," this…never happened." He slammed the glass down on the desk and trudged out the door._

_Admiral Karath sighed deeply and took another drink as his thoughts replayed his failed attempt to recruit the best soldier he had ever known._

_Finally able to gather his thoughts, he sat at his desk and punched a few numbers into his holocom. After a few short rings, the faint image of Revan appeared._

_"Good to see you again, Admiral." She greeted him with a smile. "Have you come to a decision yet?"_

_"I have.." he said with a stern look on his face._

_"Well?" Revan asked slowly._

_"After some serious consideration I…..you've got yourself an Admiral."he finally decided to say. Revan's image, though distorted, beamed when he spoke those last words into the comlink._

_"Excellent. Meet me in the lobby of the Crescent View building at 0800 hours tomorrow morning. I'll see you then." Revan told him before she faded away._

_Admiral Karath sank back into the chair, staring at various objects in the room. His eyes finally wandered to the large ornate glass case that held all the medals had earned._

_He walked over to it, opened it and gently fingered each of his precious awards. His hand stopped when he touched the spot that should have held the insignia for High Admiral. His face flushed with renewed anger as he thought about the promotion. Admiral Karath then slammed the case shut and proceeded to exit the room. When he reached the door, he paused to take one last look at his office. He ripped the Admiral badge off his uniform and examined it._

_"So this is it" he whispered to himself and flung the badge into the air with all his might. Saul Karath turned and walked out of the office, not once looking back._

* * *

_"Admiral Karath, so nice of you to join us," Dark Lady Revan said in a frighteningly sarcastic tone as she stood up. "Admiral, it has come to my attention that you had a hand in this atrocity that I see before me now, is this true?" Her hand motioned to the viewport. It offered a lovely view of the smoldering ruins of what was once Telos._

_Admiral Karath was trying to find his ability to speak. He had walked in on Dark Lady Revan removing Malak's jaw and it was a sight that would not be forgotten easily. He could tell that she was angry and decided to tread lightly. "Yes, milady. I was ordered by Malak to destroy the ships and supply stores with the fleet that you gave him. He informed me that it was my final test of loyalty. I did find it a bit strange that I would be tested twice. So yes, I did do it, milady. For that, I am sorry." the Admiral apologized, even throwing in a bow._

_She could see that he was trying to save himself from the wrath that she had unleashed on Malak just minutes ago, so she decided to spare him….this time._

_"Admiral Karath, your apology is noted. Like Malak here, you will not face certain death as I am feeling merciful today." She pointed to Malak who was writhing in pain on the floor. "But you too need a reminder of who is in charge." She Force choked him just enough to bring him to his knees as she reprimanded him._

_"The next time I give an order, you follow it. Use your common sense. If Malak tells you something that doesn't sound quite right, double check with me. Do not worry about him, it's me that you answer to. You'd do well to remember that. You are dismissed."_

_Admiral Karath quickly got back up, saluted and high tailed it out of here. It was the first and last time that she ever had to Force choke him._

* * *

_"Admiral Karath, what the hell is going on out there!" Dark Lady Revan yelled into the comm link. "Get those ships back into formation now!"_

_"Milady, we cannot hold out in this battle for long. The Republic has destroyed a third of the fleet already." Admiral Karath replied._

_"Admiral, send in the Rogue Squadron. They are to utilize the B15 formation by flanking from the right." She ordered the Admiral._

_"Yes, milady. But will it work while Bastila is still using her Battle Meditation against us?" questioned Admiral Karath._

_"Don't worry about her! Just do it!" the Dark Lady yelled back._

_Things were definitely not going as planned. It was even obvious to Darth Malak, who was about as strategic as a gizka in a minefield, that the Jedi had set up a trap. Dark Lady Revan's fail-safe plans were completely useless as long as Bastila continued to use her Battle Meditation against them._

_Admiral Karath did as he was ordered and sent in the deadly Rogue Squadron. They quickly started to turn things to their favor. He smiled to himself at knowing his master would be pleaded. But that smile quickly turned into a frown when he heard the disturbing news from the comm link._

_"Malak, my flagship has been boarded by a team of Jedi. I'm going to hold them off for as long as I can. If they reach the bridge, I will transfer my authorization codes over to you. You know what to do for I have taught you well, my apprentice." Dark Lady Revan's voice crackled from the comm link._

_The Admiral pulled up a prompt in the console and ran a diagnostic of his master's ship. "Lord Malak, The Prophecy has taken substantial damage. Shields are operating at 25 and code red has been activated." the Admiral reported._

_"Have The Leviathan facing the bridge." Darth Malak ordered. Within minutes, one could get a nice view from the viewing platform of what was happening on the bridge of The Prophecy._

_Admiral Karath stared out the viewport, taking in the battle that was about to ensue on the bridge of the other vessel. A beep from the console brought him back to reality. "Lord Malak, authorization codes have been transferred."_

_"Excellent. Fire upon the bridge now!" Malak's metallic voice cut through the air._

_The Admiral was taken aback."You want to fire upon the Master's ship, Lord Malak?"_

_"I have control of the fleet now! Now fire, or suffer the consequences!" he barked._

_"Yes, Lord Malak." Admiral Karath replied in a low tone. He punched in the sequence to launch an attack. "Forgive me, Master." He whispered to himself and pressed the 'Enter' key. His eyes jumped to the viewport just in time to see the Dark Lord turn around to witness the barrage of red laser fire aimed directly at her._

_Billows of smoke obstructed the view, as his eyes searched frantically for any traces of life. Just when he was about to give up, The Prophecy exploded and turned into dust. The entire bridge grew quiet, save for the beeping of consoles and the metallic menacing laugh of Darth Malak, now Master of the Sith._

* * *

"Very resourceful, I assume you had some part in this. You learned your lessons well from me." Admiral Karath said to Carth from his position on the viewing platform.

Carth Onasi, Bastila Shan and Aaliyah Ny'berri had escaped from their detention cells and blasted their way to the bridge. Admiral Karath had interrogated them earlier, learning little more than what he already knew. He then sent a message to Darth Malak, confirming what they had been led to believe over the past few months….Revan was alive and well.

Admiral Karath had recognized her as soon as he had laid eyes on her. He remembered that when she was totally consumed by the darkside, her hair had turned snow white, her eyes were a silvery white, and her skin had taken on a pale grayish color. Revan was the only person he had ever known that still looked beautiful with DS side effects, as the soldiers called it. But now, she looked just like she did before her 'fall'. She had dark brown skin that was smooth and nearly flawless. Long black hair flowed past her shoulders and down her back, and her eyes were back to their original deep emerald green color. Her face did have a little more maturity in it. She was definitely not the 17 year old who took over his ship those many years ago.

Physically, she was the same, but he had been informed that she had been programmed with a new identity. Aaliyah Ny'berri was what she called herself now. Admiral Karath remembered that it was her real middle and last name. Even though she had a new name, in many ways he could tell that she was still Revan. Her famous charm and charisma, her tactical skills, and her lightsaber skills were still a part of her. She even had that same rich Deralian accent.

"The only thing you taught me was betrayal and death, Saul." Carth angrily replied.

"Don't be a fool. I am giving you and your companions a chance to surrender. Darth Malak himself is on his way, he will be arriving any moment." Admiral Karath informed him.

"He speaks the truth, Carth. I can feel the Dark Lord's presence approaching." Bastila chimed in.

"Malak will destroy you, but if you throw down your weapons now, I will ask my Master to be merciful." The Admiral calmly stated.

"I've seen enough of Sith mercy!" Carth shouted with rage.

"You always did like to do things the hard way. Lord Malak would have preferred live prisoners, but corpses will have to do." The Admiral replied.

Bastila and Revan ignited their lightsabers and charged at the Dark Jedi accompanying Admiral Karath on the bridge. Carth fired at the Sith soldiers, taking them down one by one. The Jedi made quick work of the Dark Jedi and finished up any other remaining survivors, including the Admiral. Carth fired the fatal shot at Admiral Karath, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Carth….Carth" Admiral Karath called out.

"The Admiral, he's still alive" Bastila chimed in again.

"It's time to finish this!" Carth shouts, his sights on the Admiral as he approached him.

"No, Carth! Don't give in to your hatred!" Revan cried out from behind him.

"Don't you understand what this man has done to my life? Do you know the pain he's brought me?" Carth angrily pointed at him.

"Killing him won't ease the pain, Carth. Do not become what you despise." Bastila tried to convince him.

"Carth… cough … must tell you… cough…must tell you something..cough..cough…come closer." The Admiral managed to sputter out. Carth leaned down to hear the words he would never forget.

"Carth, your friend…she's Revan. The Jedi captured her and gave her a new identity. Don't believe me? Look at the ring on her thumb. Twelve Deralian diamonds inlaid in silver in the shape of a butterfly. I gave it to her five years ago." Admiral Karath whispered to Carth in a barely audible whisper. He watched Carth turn to look at the ring on her right hand. Sure enough, the ring was exactly as he described, shining in the light.

"You didn't know, did you?..cough..Ha-ha-ha. Remember my dying words…cough…Remember them whenever…cough … whenever you look at those you call your friends!" He managed to sputter in between coughs.

Seeing the shock on Carth's face had been the highlight of his day. Telling his once most loyal soldier the painful truth gave him a sick gratification. His last thoughts were on Revan and the events that led up to his death. Memories from the first time he had met her to when he was forced to fire upon her ship. Even after all this, he still didn't regret a thing. Maybe if he had never met Revan, or the Mandalorians never started the war, or if they had just given him the damn promotion, he would still be with the Republic. But he merely chalked it up to inevitability. He would have grown tired of the Republic eventually.

He closed his eyes for the last time and finally succumbed to a death that he managed to avoid for years.

Admiral Saul Karath…80645921…Admiral of The Leviathan…traitor and sworn enemy of the Republic…was dead.


End file.
